An Odd Story
by hydra350
Summary: What could happen on a rainy day visiting your twin Sister's memorial plaque?
1. Chapter 1

_An odd Story_

_Disclaimer: Right if I owned these guys…but I don't! __L_

_Hydra_350_

_Lt Katie Abigail Kirk-McCoy-USS Enterprise, Technology Officer_ that is what the memorial plaque had read. Her twin brother Jim Tiberius Kirk stood there staring at his sister's plaque. He kept biting his bottom lip to keep a Starfleet officer's composure.

The rain pelting the crew of the USS Enterprise only served as a reminder that future days would always be bleak and gloomy. Nyota Uhura let out a slight sob before First Officer Spock had escorted her away from the memorial site. Montgomery Scott watched in dismay as the girl and the Vulcan passed him. He sighed wiped a few stray tears from his eyes and followed them to the ship. Hikaru Sulu and Pavel Chekov stood shoulder to shoulder. Then as one they shook their heads and left as well.

Soon all that remained was Jim Kirk and a single man that was standing right beside the plaque. He could tell the other man was trying to stay calm. The other man's fists were clenching and unclenching. His shoulder's were so stiff Jim thought that the man's shoulder's would break. Jim sighed knowing he shouldn't do this but he approached the other man.

"Bones…" Jim started but he noticed that his friend's shoulders had tensed even more and he finally saw that Leonard McCoy's jaw was clenched so tightly that he could see the hinges. Leonard's fists finally stayed clenched in fact he was clenching them closed so tightly that his arms had started to shake. "Bones…?" Jim tried again getting worried.

"Jim. For. The. Love. Of. Everything. Holy." Leonard McCoy stated slowly through his set jaw. "Do. Not. Come. Near. Me."

Jim swallowed as he saw his best friend, his brother-in-law practically vibrating with fury. Jim lightly touched Leonard's shoulder only to a swift punch to the mouth. Jim had found himself kersplat in the mud both men were now completely soaked from the rain. Jim finally had an odd thought 'funny…this planet never has rain on it…' He thought to himself he finally paid attention to what Bones had said.

"This whole thing was your damn fault!!" Leonard screamed at him not even trying to mask his anger. "We weren't the only ones to lose somebody!" Jim looked confused at that and looked around knowing that they were the only ones there. He paled seeing millions of other memorial plaques that seemed to sprout up out of nowhere.

"What the hell?!" Jim struggled to get his feet but couldn't get off of his knees. He saw in the distance a small child sobbing near two plaques a man and female. The child sobbed more and clutched the two plaques as much as he could. Jim looked around and saw more small groups of people dispersing from memorial plaques. "Bones, what the hell is going on?!" Jim asked feeling the fear snake around his body.

"You gave the order that killed all of them." Leonard explained darkly. Jim looked back at his friend in horror.

"What?! But, how?!" Jim asked in confusion. "There hadn't even been a mission! Those people aren't even on my crew!"

"You sure about that?" Leonard asked coldly and Jim glanced again at more new plaques that had sprouted up beside Katie's. He paled in horror and gasped in shock when he saw the names appearing on the plaques one by one.

_Spock-USS Enterprise, First Officer _Jim tried to stand again but something felt wrong with his legs. "What the hell?!" Jim snapped getting more and more scared. Spock had just been here standing with them!

_Lt Nyota Uhura-USS Enterprise, Linguistics Officer_ "What's going on?!" Jim yelled again unable to tear his eyes away from the names appearing one by one.

_Lt Hikaru Sulu-USS Enterprise, Helmsman_

_Lt Pavel Chekov-USS Enterprise, Navigator_

Jim started to breath rapidly trying to process what the hell was going on. He saw another name appear on the plaques.

_Commander Montgomery 'Scotty' Scott-USS Enterprise, Chief Engineer_

Jim was starting to feel very sick. Something was not right! Finally one last name appeared and Jim felt the tendril of icy cold terror clutch his heart.

_Doctor Leonard 'Bones' McCoy-USS Enterprise, Chief Medical Officer_

Jim felt his heart beating so strongly it felt like it was about to thud out of his chest. This wasn't possible! Bones was still standing right beside him! Out of the corner of his eye he could still his legs beside him!

"Now do you see Jim?" Leonard asked coldly but something sounded slightly warped with his voice. Jim looked over at him and choked on his on saliva. Bones' eyes were nothing but bloody sockets. His mouth had been nearly ripped from his face. There was also a clean cut across his friend's neck. "Now do you see Jim?" Leonard McCoy asked again and approached Jim who still couldn't get up. "You've gotten us all killed!" Leonard screamed angrily before he grabbed Jim by the neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jim Kirk sat up with a terrified scream. He was breathing heavily and completely soaked with sweat. Jim swung his legs over his bed shakily. **

"**Computer, where is Katie Kirk?" Jim asked almost afraid to hear the answer.**

***Lt Kirk is currently residing in Doctor McCoy's quarters***

**Jim sighed in relief that what he just experienced was one hell of a nightmare. His crew, his friends, his sister they were all still alive! He stood up, and still feeling the aftereffects from his dream he decided he needed a shower. After that he'd need something a little stronger then the coffee the commissary offered to relax. **

"**Hope Scotty still has that damn drain cleaner he calls liquor." Jim shook his head and walked into his bathroom. After the shower was done he walked out of his quarters and towards the Engine Room.**

**While exiting his room he had passed his mirror. He hadn't even paid attention to what happened as he passed it. He just kept walking and exited the room. What he had missed in the mirror was the corpse of Leonard McCoy appeared in the mirror and watched him leave. He grinned evilly at the Captain who hadn't even seen him. The corpse came through the mirror and looked around.**

"**I am finally free from my infernal prison!" The corpse grinned again and he looked over at something hidden in the wall. The corpse approached the wall of the room and peered through the computer screen. He looked left, then right, then settled in the middle and grinned sadistically. "Ah there you are…did you have fun experiencing this story? No? Well that's all right…now we can have some 'real fun'!"**

**The End…?**

**MWAHAHAHAHA! Hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
